


Good Service

by Elsey8



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Aftercare, Aged-Up Character(s), Dirty Talk, Healthy Relationships, Kinda, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Orgy, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Service Kink, Shoe Kink, Spitroasting, Top Akechi Goro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29303787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsey8/pseuds/Elsey8
Summary: Akira gets a chance to serve some of his teammates, and he takes it eagerly.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Phantom Thieves of Hearts
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Good Service

Yusuke sits back in the sweet little room Haru set up for them. The couches and chairs, soft spaces, toys scattered around, the likes. 

They’re all around the room, sitting in various spots and waiting impatiently for Akira to make his appearance. He’s certainly made them wait a while now. 

“I’ll go drag him out here,” Goro says.

It’s probably about the fifth time he’s said it in the last ten minutes. His foot taps impatiently from where he’s settled in a chair. He’s composed, dressed up, his gloves pulled firmly over his usually bare hands. But he’s still a mess, watching the door intently and breathing shakily. 

They’re all excited, is all.

“No,” Yusuke says, for about the fifth time in the last ten minutes. “He’ll be out when he’s ready.”

He’s pretty sure Goro is close to snapping. 

It’s perfect timing really. The door opens, and the speed at which all of them turn to watch it is astonishing. 

Akira steps through, one hand tugging down his dress while the other daintily adjusts his glasses. 

“Oh what the fuck,” Goro groans.

He collapses back in his chair, already looking half wrecked. 

Akira laughs, spinning slowly to show off his maid outfit. The headband he’s wearing has two little cat ears poking out, and a tail hangs from the back of the outfit. Two stockings around his thighs, squeezing deliciously around his skin and keeping them in place. Down further, he’s wearing cute little black heels that clack softly when he walks against the hardwood. Then there’s the collar fitted around his neck, a little bell attached to it that jingles slightly when he moves. 

Akira turns back to face them now, winking and imitating kitty paws and sticking his tongue out the side of his mouth.

Ann laughs, but the sound is more stunned than amused. She’s the only one who makes so much as a peep, the rest of them just...staring. 

Yusuke’s fingers twitch but he promised he wouldn’t start sketching in the middle of the scene. He’ll just have to remember everything he’s seeing for after, watch  _ extra  _ carefully. It’s not exactly a loss on his part. 

“How can I serve you, Masters and Mistresses?” Akira asks sweetly.

“Pour us some tea dear,” Haru says, before anyone else can say something stupid. 

“Take off that ridiculous thing and sit on my cock,” Goro still mutters. 

Ryuji snorts. Makoto coughs to cover up a laugh of her own, and he catches Ann trying to casually cross her legs. 

Yusuke thinks he wouldn’t mind seeing that, although it doesn’t quite fit in the scene they discussed. Perhaps another time. 

Akira might roll his eyes, but his glasses cover it too much to tell. He bends down to pick up the tea kettle, right in front of Goro.

His skirt rides up, exposing just a hint of lace before he straightens back up and starts filling each of their mugs. 

Goro drops his head back and loosens his tie.

They’re all dressed nicely, really. But Goro just owns it, lives and breathes easily in the skin the rest of them are just wearing. 

Yusuke can’t make his eyes settle on any one thing when he wants to take in everything. The way Ann’s body looks already flushed like that, how nice it is to see Haru composed as she is, Akira...being Akira. He wants to watch everyone, and curses the fact that he can’t. 

“Akira,” Goro calls.

Akira finishes topping off Haru’s cup and sets the kettle down. He walks obediently over to Goro and stands in front of him, titling his head to the side. Easily obedient, perfect posture and openly inquisitive and sweet. 

“Yes, Master?”

Goro reaches forward and trails his hand from the top of Akira’s stockings to the very bottom of his skirt. Not lower, not higher. Controlled. 

Yusuke catches Akira’s legs shaking for a moment before he seems to get it back together and stands taller. 

“I just want some honey for my tea.”

Akira nods hurriedly and retreats back to grab the jar of honey from the table and walk back. 

Yusuke pops his pants open and starts barely palming himself. He knows whatever Goro is planning is bound to be good, he doesn’t want to get ahead of himself yet. 

Before Akira can do anything, Goro smirks.

“Get on your knees,” he commands.

“Yes, Master.”

Akira complies, even though he seems confused. It’s true that it’s a little early into the scene for Goro to already be asking for favors, but then again it’s always nice when Goro breaks script to do his own thing. His liberties more often than not only improve things. 

Goro takes the jar of honey from his hands and stirs it with the spoon inside. Slowly the golden substance swirls. And then he pulls a hefty spoonful out and picks up his mug. He brings both over his lap, then his hand jerks and the honey spills onto Akira’s face. 

Akira gasps, quickly moving his hands up to stop any from dripping onto his costume. He sits there for a second without moving, just blinking on his knees. 

Yusuke has to pull his hands away from himself so he can give this his whole attention. 

“Oh, poor thing. I’m sorry.” Goro crosses his legs and stirs honey into his tea for real this time. 

He doesn’t sound sorry at all, although maybe that’s just Yusuke being able to read his tone. He isn’t sure that Akira can distinguish that much at this point. 

Honey drips steadily down Akira’s face, sticking in his eyelashes and catching on the corners of his mouth, pooling in his palms.

Akira’s eyes go hazy for a second, and then he seems to come back to himself. If a little more out of it for it. 

“It’s alright, Master,” he murmurs. “I’ll clean it up.”

“That’s what I figured.”

He laps up the honey in his palms, little kitten licks that turn into shoving his fingers into his mouth to suck the sweetness up. He drags his hands through what’s on his face, cleaning that thoroughly with his tongue too.

Yusuke waits for him to finish before he takes his cock out of his pants properly, stroking slowly over himself. He doesn’t really need lube even though it’s an arm’s reach away, he’s leaking enough that he can just use that. He can’t put effort into moving, into needing to look away for a second. 

“Well? What are you still doing there?” Goro nudges Akira with his foot. “Don’t you have a job to do?”

“Sorry, Master.” 

Akira stands, knees almost buckling before he braces himself on Goro’s chair and seems to compose himself. 

“Hey Akira!”

“Yes, Mistress?” 

Akira walks over to Ann as if the previous scene hadn’t happened at all. He’s back to sweetly subservient, clean and proper. 

She grins openly at him, and he’s entirely blank faced as he stares back. 

“I dropped my spoon, could you maybe pick it up for me? Please?”

“Of course, Mistress. You’re so clumsy.”

She bites her lip, watching intently as Akira turns and bends to pick up the spoon Yusuke watched her bat directly off the table a few moments earlier. 

Akira is quick, but she’s quicker. Her hand disappears under his dress for only a few moments before she pulls back. But it’s enough.

Akira gasps, and drops the spoon again. It clatters back against the floor, and he hurriedly picks it up and hands it back to her. 

He smooths down his skirt, averting his eyes from her face as she looks at him darkly. His cheeks are deep red now. 

“Thank you!” she tells him. 

He bows to her, holding the front of his dress as he dips his head down. 

“Always at your service--”

Another spoon hits the floor. 

Akira jumps, turning towards the noise. Makoto has a hand pressed over her mouth, staring at the spoon she dropped, and the droplets of tea she spilled on her shoe. 

“Oh no,” she laments. “That’s too bad. Akira, could you help me?”

“Yes, Mistress.”

He moves on just like that. When he crouches to pick the spoon up, he doesn’t catch Makoto’s smirk when she moves her hand away from her mouth. By the time he looks up to hand it to her, she’s wiped it off her face. 

“Thank you, Akira. Do you mind cleaning my shoe as well?”

Akira starts to look around, probably for a napkin. Like there’s any of those in here, in a room set up to get  _ dirty.  _

The look on his face is priceless, perfect. Yusuke pulls his hands away from himself again to calm down, already mapping Akira’s circle around the room and judging that he’d rather wait for Akira to come to him. 

“Ah, no.” She reaches forward to tilt his chin back to face her. “Like you cleaned up that honey, right?” 

Akira shudders. 

“Yes, Mistress.” 

He dips his head down, tucking his hair away from his face as he licks the spilt tea off of Makoto’s shoe. If he spends a little too much time doing it, nobody says a word. Yusuke isn’t about to raise a complaint. 

If Makoto presses the toe of it a little too far into his mouth, well Akira only happily takes it anyway. Perfectly playing his role as he always does. 

“Thank you.” She pulls her foot away. 

He wipes his mouth and stands. He hasn’t stopped shaking this time, although he still attempts to get under control again. He starts fixing his dress again. 

Then another spoon hits the floor. 

Goro actually laughs this time. Yusuke is so turned on it’s nearly painful, and he watches Goro glance at him before looking back at the unfolding scene in front of them. It’s for the better that Goro sees him, whatever he’s planning will hopefully include him now. 

Ann has started rubbing herself through her clothes too, Yusuke watches the way her body writhes in place and fights the urge to capture the sight. He drinks it greedily in by pure sight as is, hoping to transfer it to canvas at some point. 

“Whoops,” Ryuji hisses. “Man I’m real sorry Akira, we’re really making you work. Do you mind?”

“No, Master.” Akira obediently walks over to pick it up.

He moves too fast, too careless. He steadies himself with a hand on Ryuji’s chair and bends.

Ryuji laughs, then winds his hand back and slaps Akira’s ass. 

When Akira falls forward onto his knees, Ryuji leans down to pick up the spoon himself. 

“My bad, I got it,” he dismisses. 

For a split second, Yusuke is sure Akira will snap. His hands fist in his skirt, and his thighs press together. He thinks he’s about to drop the act and just beg the most weak willed of them to put their hands on him for real. He’d probably go straight for Goro, Yusuke can see the gears turning in his head as he thinks it over. 

But he stands.

“Sorry, Master.” He bows to Ryuji. 

Ryuji grins, heat in his gaze as he watches Akira.

“Good boy,” Ryuji praises. 

Akira shudders. 

Yet another spoon hits the floor. 

Haru giggles. 

“Oh Mistress.”

Akira is already moving, already quickly snatching it up and handing it back to her. Like he’s trying to get out of whatever she has planned. Like that’s how Haru plays their game. 

She smiles easily at him and yanks his thigh forward so he falls in her lap.

“Oh! My apologies,” she murmurs, fingers digging into his ass. “I just wanted you to try my tea! It tastes a bit off to me. I think I need a second opinion. Do you mind?”

Akira moans lowly in his throat, half a whine at this point. He shifts in her grip, but accepts it when Haru raises the mug to his lips and drinks until she pulls it away. 

“How is it?” she asks.

“I—“

He doesn’t get another word out because she starts groping him. Slipping under his dress until he jolts. 

Yusuke can see from his spot how she presses into his weak spots to watch him lose it. 

“Hm?”

“Tastes....mm. Mistress. Good.”

Haru let’s him go, apparently feeling merciful today.

“Thank you! It must’ve been my imagination, then.”

Goro sits next to him on the couch. Close, hand sliding up Yusuke’s arm to take his chin and drag him in for a quick kiss. 

“Hey,” Yusuke greets.

“Hello. I have an idea.”

“I figured.”

Goro holds up the jar of honey he still has. 

“Oh boy.” Yusuke watches Akira watch them. “What’s that for?”

Goro all but throws the spoon on the floor and drips the honey straight over Yusuke’s exposed cock. 

Goro laughs, turning it into a gasp as he covers his mouth. 

“Yusuke! I’m so sorry.” He pouts, even. “Look at us all, dropping everything. Akira, I’m terribly sorry to ask, but could you come help clean this up?”

It’s such a lie, and it’s not believable. But Goro makes it sound like it should be. Goro’s always been good at lying with everything he has, and it makes moments like these so much better. 

The sensation of the honey dripping down the length of him, it’s cold but still warming because of his own body heat. Yusuke finds it absolutely wonderful, and he has to bite his lip to hold back any sound he might make. 

He doesn’t want to shatter the atmosphere they’ve carefully crafted so far.

Akira drops to his knees between his legs, and looks at him through those beautiful glasses. There’s still honey on the edge of one of the lenses, and Yusuke can only imagine that the residue must be sticky and uncomfortable. And yet, Akira sits there like he wouldn’t want anything else. 

Yusuke wants to paint this sight.

“Clean it up,” Goro presses. 

Akira passes the spoon to Goro, then starts licking up the honey dripping down his cock. Actually, he goes for the tip first, where precum is mixing with the sweet substance. Whatever it tastes like must be amazing, judging by the way Akira’s eyes roll back into his head and he moans. 

“You’re just making more of a mess!” Goro fusses, making a big show of wiping up some excess. 

Akira pulls back, for a split second. Then Goro’s hands are in his hair, and pulling him to sink all the way down on Yusuke. 

Yusuke gasps, dropping his head back against the back of the couch and bucks his hips up gently. 

Akira hums, and he moves to help Goro hold his head down.

“Fuck,” Yusuke spits. 

Akira makes quick work of him. He takes every last drop that’s on him, and then tries to pull away. 

Like he’s not loving every second of this. 

“Drop the pretenses,” Goro murmurs, only tightening his grip. “Make sure Yusuke cums now, make yourself useful.”

Akira moans again, and Yusuke joins the other two in holding his throat down just like that. 

He bobs his head without guidance now, hollowing out his cheeks and actually blowing him with all the skill of a whore with an oral fixation. Then again, that’s exactly what he is. 

He thinks of voicing that much, and then he can’t think because the tip of Akira’s tongue is teasing the tip of his cock. Pressing insistently, trying to get him to spill. 

“Just like a practiced slut,” Goro praises, like he knew what Yusuke wanted to say. “You better drink every last drop. No messes, now.”

Goro’s lips are on his neck, and that’s it for him. He bucks up one last time, tangling his hand in Akira’s hair to pull him down, make him really choke on it. 

He can feel Akira swallowing as he does, and it only makes him grind his hips into his mouth harder. He rides his orgasm out to completion that way, and when he lets Akira go he feels spent. 

But then Akira stands with trembling legs, spit and honey and cum dripping down his face. He fixes his glasses, pulls down his dress, and wipes his mouth.

And Yusuke’s cock gives a valiant twitch at the sight. Goro laughs softly at him. 

“Akira, come here. Almost done...”

“Yes, Mistress.”

He sounds dreamy now, far away. He walks over to Ann anyway, pulling her hands away from herself so he can touch her instead. 

She’s tugging her dress up though, pressing his face to her cunt. Her back arches and she just ends up fucking his face for a few minutes before letting him go with a pleased sigh. 

He licks his lips, gasping for air as he pulls away. 

“Mm,” Goro hums in his ear. “You think you can go again?”

Yusuke can’t stop looking, which can’t be good for his health considering he should really be done. Akira had been insatiable just yesterday. 

“God.” Yusuke laughs and blinks, watching Akira move onto Ryuji. “Yes. Why?”

“I have another plan,” Goro sings.

“Master!”

Yusuke is momentarily distracted by the hunger in Goro’s eyes, and he can’t tear his eyes away for a moment. Goro is excited, a frankly dangerous thing in a scene like this. A good kind of dangerous, one that Yusuke can only possibly benefit from. 

By the time he looks back to Akira and Ryuji, Akira is sitting in Ryuji’s spot. 

His dress is pushed up now, black lace panties on display for them all. His thighs press together as he blushes, but Ryuji just pulls the fabric down to expose his cock and promptly sits on it. 

Akira moans loudly, panting. 

“Master,” he calls again, more desperate. 

“ _ Yusuke _ ,” Goro purrs, hand closing around his cock. 

Yusuke shudders, too much at once while still not being enough. Goro is a bit too gentle for it to actually hurt, but he wouldn’t mind even if it did. 

Goro always makes these things the absolutely best they can be. 

He feels his eyes flutter as he shifts his attention back to Goro. 

“What is it?”

“We should spit roast him,” Goro murmurs. “Which side do you want?”

Yusuke feels himself getting harder again. Goro’s pleased smirk as he does only turns him on more. 

He’s being used too, then. Goro likes to do that, and it seems this time those sights were set on him. 

Frankly, he’s all for it. 

“It doesn’t matter,” he admits. “Both are perfect.”

“Well you already got his mouth, and the same thing twice can be boring. You can have his ass this time,” Goro offers, squeezing his hand around Yusuke’s cock. “Deal?”

“Mm fuck. Deal.”

“Master stop I’m going to cum!”

Akira hasn’t stopped whining and screaming for Ryuji. Yusuke isn’t sure if he knows the meaning of  _ quiet.  _

Ryuji is riding him without a care in the world, and it’s then that he finally takes his tie off and shoves it in Akira’s mouth as he leans back and continues slamming himself down on his cock until he’s spent himself.

Yusuke feels his eyes unfocusing as he watches, wanting so much more but not sure what. 

“Look at me,” Goro demands.

Yusuke looks. 

Goro shoves something in his mouth and then kisses him. Sticky sweetness is pressed into his mouth onto his tongue, and he hums. The honey is very nice tasting, no wonder Akira was so hungry drinking it down. 

Goro is practiced as he swaps the taste between them. 

He lets Goro take his attention for as long as he wants to, allows Goro to guide them in what they do. 

By the time he’s able to look back over, all he sees is Makoto leaning back exhausted against her chair as Akira licks cum off the floor. 

Too bad he missed that. Then Goro tugs at him harshly, and Yusuke remembers he’s putting on his own show at this point. 

As Akira crawls in front of her she just laughs deliriously and kicks her feet up onto his back. He immediately buckles and falls with his ass up. 

“Slut,” Goro calls. 

Akira pushes himself up and just goes to kneel at Haru’s feet.

Yusuke is getting more and more surprised that Akira hasn’t snapped and demanded what he wants. 

“I’m going to steal Makoto’s idea,” Haru comments. 

But she reaches down and starts to jerk Akira off in earnest. He yelps, clawing at himself seemingly to stop himself from doing it to her. It’s actually been mere seconds when he cums all over his own thighs and the floor.

“Clean it up!” she says cheerily. 

He just drops his face to the floor and starts lapping it up. 

Goro has stopped touching him just to unzip his pants and take his own cock out. This will probably be the final thing they do before letting Akira be done, after all. There’s only so much teasing he can take before he can’t. And the scenes are always so much better when he does well, when he’s good the whole time.

Akira crawls around to sit on the floor in front of them. He slides his eyes closed when Goro’s hand caresses his face ever so gently.

And then Goro moves away, Akira chasing the touch for a moment, before he comes back with a slap. 

Akira’s head whips to the side, and he gasps, reaching up to rub the spot on his cheek.

“You were looking a little messy there for a second. Remember your manners,” Goro reminds him. 

Akira ducks his head down, posture righting itself as he nods. 

“Yes Master,” he murmurs. 

“Good. Yusuke go fuck him on the floor. Have him sit in your lap.”

Yusuke slips off the couch and pulls Akira into his lap.

He already knows, tugging Akira’s panties to the side to pull the plug out of him in one motion.

The sound Akira makes is obscene, filthy, and it makes Goro have to steady him.

“Behave,” he warns. 

Yusuke doesn’t even move Akira. Akira lines Yusuke up with himself and sinks down onto his cock all by himself. 

“Good boy,” Yusuke praises, breathless. 

Goro jerks off slowly, watching expectantly.

“You know what to do,” he prompts. 

“Yes Master!”

It’s almost comedic, how Akira bounces with the small thrusts Yusuke fucks him with, getting them used to it. Akira has been stretched open all day, but he’s still tight. 

He gets nowhere near Goro’s cock, no matter how hard he tries. For as much as he chases it, Goro moves away just enough.

“Master,” he gasps, reaching for it. 

“Beg for it.”

“Master! Give it to me!” Akira moans, drooling onto Yusuke’s hand where it holds him upright. 

“Mm.”

Goro slaps him, and Akira tightens around him perfectly.

“Try again,” Goro pushes. “Properly.” 

“Master I need it.  _ Fuck _ .”

Another slap.

“You insolent, ungrateful bitch,” Goro spits, grinning. “Still just a useless fucking maid. All you’re good for is being a couple holes to fuck and pouring some tea. Can’t you even do this much?”

“Master, please. I want your cock heavy and hot on my tongue, your cum spilling down my throat, I need that! Give it to me, please!”

Goro slaps him. He doesn’t even say anything this time. He’s looking down with that look on his face, like he’s never been more disgusted at anything in his life. 

Yusuke thrusts shallowly into Akira, chasing his own pleasure to a lesser extent so Akira can gather himself enough to say what Goro wants him to. 

“Just let me please you, I’m begging you! Just use me!” 

Goro smiles, gently guiding Akira’s mouth down over his cock now.

Yusuke fucks Akira properly now, shifting to hold him steady and push him forward to take more of Goro. 

He goes limp after another moment. 

Yusuke touches him. He snaps his stockings against his thighs, rubs his cock through his panties, tugs his collar around his throat, bites at exposed skin he can get to.

He lets his focus stay entirely on Akira, knowing well enough that he gets exactly what he wants out of this by doing things like this. 

Akira loses it in his lap, without moving. Without speaking, he can’t even begin to try and say a word around Goro fucking his mouth just as hard as Yusuke is fucking his ass. He just takes it, he always takes it well when they manage to break him this well. 

When Akira cums, he clenches. His body shakes, he moans. Yusuke makes eye contact with Goro over his head and goes right over the edge with him. Goro’s eyes shut and he hisses, bucking his hips. After a second, Yusuke can see cum dripping out the sides of Akira’s mouth.

Yusuke is exhausted now. 

Goro is the one who has to pull them all away from one another, because Yusuke can’t move and he’s not sure Akira is even conscious. 

But the first thing Akira does is laugh, pulling off the cat ears and collapsing back against Yusuke’s chest.

“Thank you,” he whispers. 

His voice is deep and fucked. Thoroughly ruined by them all. 

Yusuke trails a gentle hand up his throat to massage it, press relief into the parts of him that must be sore. 

It was his idea to serve them all. He wanted to dress up, wanted them to boss him around and use him. He has a lot of ideas along that same vein, often. 

Some of them started with reservations, and yet.

Every response is some form of, “Our pleasure.”

Yusuke kisses his cheek too. 

“It was absolutely perfect, beautiful. As always, you put on quite the show,” Yusuke praises easily. “Absolutely anytime, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> im posting this before i can second guess myself i hope it didnt suck i should be sleeping and yet


End file.
